


The Whisper Of Our Love

by Silver_Platinum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lance and Nyma are dating because Lance and Keith want to keep their relationship secret, Lotor and Keith are dating because the same reasons, M/M, My first fic, No Smut, Nyma and Lotor have zero idea, Pidge has a crush on Keith, Pidge is 17, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Some Swearing, Supportive Keith, Tags May Change, hope you like it, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Platinum/pseuds/Silver_Platinum
Summary: Keith and Lance had been secretly dating for a month now, everything is working just fine for the couple, but not everything can stay that good for so long.When Hunk introduces Nyma to Lance and Shiro introduces Lotor to Keith, this two will have to make a choice: tell everyone or continue pretending.The bad thing... not everything is as easy as it might sound.





	1. 1.

**"Keith and I have been dating secretly for a month now. Happy anniversary amor"**. Lance put the empty coffe cup with the cheesy frase written with permanent marker on it on the table and smiled. "There". He pushed the cup a few centimers in front of him.

Keith took the cup without effort (it was empty after all) and rolled his eyes. "Was this really necessary?". He asked and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Of course it is!, I'm making history Keith!". Lance responded and looked at his boyfriend, noticing the almost invisible shade of red on Keith's cheeks. "You're blushing...". Keith blushed even more. "No I'm not!". Lance looked at Keith's violet eyes and gave him that flirty smirk. "Don't worry, I know you can't resist my enchant amor mío". 

Keith rolled his eyes for the hundred time on the evening and took the cup. "You asked me to bring a Sharpie for this?". He asked. "At least I get to keep the cheesy cup, right?". Lance gasped and took the cup out of Keith's hands. "No way!, it was my idea!. I get to keep the cheesy souvenir of the anniversary!". He protested.

Keith couldn't help but to smile, his stupid boyfriend was the cutest thing alive. "Okay...". He let out a sigh. "You get to keep the thing. But I want at least a photo". Lance made  **that**  face, the face of he had an idea. Lance stand of his chair and walked to stand on the back of Keith's chair. "You are going to keep a photo with you and me in it". He said and kneel down to be at the same level as Keith. "As you wish...". Keith gave in and put the phone in front of them. Lance posed in several ways for the selfie but he couldn't decide which one was perfect. "Are you done deciding?" . Keith asked annoyed and with the arm tired of holding up the phone. "Ok I have an idea". Lance gave the cup to Keith for him to hold it with his free hand "Perfect, now in 3, 2, 1...". Before he said go, Lance kissed Keith's lips and Keith blush to the top oh his head and took the photo without even thinking. 

Lance took the phone out of Keith hands and looked at the photo. "We look so cute babe!". He showed Keith the picture. Lance looked happy, even with Keith's lips on his mouth, you could still see his smirk on his face. Keith on the other side looked... surprised, his cheeks incredibly red and his eyes wide like a scared deer on the road. 

"Welp, ready to go?". Lance asked taking the cup with him.

Keith put his phone inside the pocket of his red jacket. "Yeah let's go". 

 

<><><>

 

Lance took Keith to his step brother, Shiro, apartment. Even if Keith owned a motorcycle, Lance insisted that going in his friend old car was better that going in the bike, especially at night.

"I have another surprise for you" Lance turned on the radio "Close your eyes for a sec". Keith obeyed and closed his eyes, only hearing some random sounds and wondering what was Lance up to. He felt the car stop. 

"Ok, open your eyes" Lance indicated and pressed play on the radio.

"What is the sur..." Keith was going to ask when he heard a very familiar tune...

 

**Today is gonna be the day, that we're gonna throw it back to you...**

 

"Wonderwall?, i tought you said you hated that song" Keith said with a grin on his face. Lance rolled his eyes "Well yeah, I don't exactly enjoy it,but I it's our anniversary and it's the last minute gift I could think of" He turned the volume up and started singing the lyrics perfectly and without effort "Backbeat, the world was on the street, that the fire in your heart is out..." He pointed Keith to continue the song but he only gained a denial with the head and a small smirk on Keith's face, clearly amused by Lance singing Wonderwall.

 

**I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt...**

 

"I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do, about you now..." Lance continued singing and Keith couldn't resist anymore. "And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding" Keith singed and Lance couldn't help but to laugh of happiness, Keith liked seeing Lance smile like that, a true smile, a true sign of happiness, he was enjoying the moment, so Keith kept singing "There are many thing that I, would like to say to you but I don't know how...".

The chorus was just about to come and Lance grabbed Keith's hand and hold it up, ready to sing on the top of his lungs. 

"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall!". Both singed and then burst out to laughter.

Lance started up the engine of the car and continue driving in the highway to leave Keith home "We have to do that again" He suggested "But next time I'm picking the song".

"And what if I don't know the lyrics?" Keith asked looking at Lance.

"Don't worry about that, I'll let you know some days before so you can prepare for our carpool karaoke" Lance answered still smiling.

 

<><><>

 

"You better leave me here. Shiro is probably already home". Keith said.

Lance let out a big sigh and stopped the car a few squares before the apartment "Yeah... I suppose".

Keith looked at him with a soft smile and he placed his hand on top of Lance's "Hey, don't worry, you know I don't mind all of... this". Lance let his head fall to the car steering wheel "But i do, I do hate all of this!. I hate that I can take you to your house door and kiss you goodbye even if your brother is there, I hate that we have to go to super far places of college because I'm afraid of being seen by anyone that we might know, I hate that...". Keith squished Lance hand "Lance... please, stop beating yourself up, you know that I'll always support you and I understand that you have to take your time to be fully prepared to tell everybody that you are dating a... me"

"But it's been a month Keith!, a fucking month!. I haven't even build the courage to tell my best friends!, my best friends, Keith!". A tear rolled down from Lance eye "I'm sorry amor, I really wish..." Without even letting him finish, Keith embraced Lance, surrounding him with his arms in a warm hug. Lance let out more tears and hugged Keith even harder "Don't cry please, you know I hate seeing you cry. Let's enjoy the little time we have left of our anniversary" Keith gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and wiped away his tears. Lance smiled and placed his hand on top on Keith's while it was still touching his cheek "Thank you for not hating me because I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever" Lance kissed Keith's hand. They started to get closer, obviously both going after a kiss on the lips before the date ends, everything was going from good, to better, to excellent in a mather of seconds, until...

**Buzz, buzz.**

'Stupid phone!' Lance phone started vibrating interrumpting his romantic moment with Keith "I'm sorry, I should had turned it off" Lance took out the phone of his pocket and silence it 'Why in all the moments, it had to be now Hunk?!'.

"Everything okay?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry it's my friend" Lance opened the text.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(10:23) Hunk: Dude i have a big surprise for you!.

(10:26) Lance: Hunk, mi amigo, I was in the middle of something really important just now.

(10:27) Hunk: Oh yeah?, what were you doing?.

(10:28) Lance: I...

(10:28) Lance: Nvm, just get to the point, what's this surprise?.

(10:29) Hunk: Get to our room in the next 15 minutes and find out for yourself.

(10:29) Hunk: And we are going to talk later about this thing you were doing and I apparently interrumpted.

(10:30) Lance: Sure mom, see ya in a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance thrown the phone on the back of the car and sighed "Sorry about that again".

Keith nodded and looked at the hour on his wrist watch "I should probably go before Shiro goes all mom on me and starts asking questions".

"Hey, ah... are we going to finish that thing we were doing?" Asked Lance with the blush already on his cheeks.

Keith blushed too "Well... I mean, you already kinda kiss me on the coffe shop... but... yeah, I-we will finish it".

"Perfecto!, tus deseos son mis órdenes mi amo". Keith made a confused expression after the Spanish words came from Lance mouth "Remind me of learning Spanish someday, I'm kinda worried of the things you might say". 

"Relax, just pure fluffy stuff for your delicate ears" Lance gave a soft kiss on the lips to Keith. With Keith returning it almost at the instant "This is just a tiny kiss, I still expect my super passionate kiss" Lance joked. 

Keith let out a small smile "Good night, Lance".

"Good night Keith".

And with that last words, Keith got out of the car and headed to the apartment in a slow and calmed pace.

"Stupid adorable mullet head" Lance said with a big simle on his face as he watched Keith turn around the corner.

 

<><><>

 

Lance got back to his college room, he insert the keys to his room on the lock and opened the door "Hunk?" He asked followed of a yawn. He walked a little bit in and saw Hunk sited on the floor and next to him "Nyma?!".

The blonde haired girl with pinkish violet eyes smiled at him and wave "Hi Lance, Hunk invited me to your Star Wars marathon" Lance smiled to be polite "Yeah, ah... wohoo!. The more the merrier!". He made Hunk a sign for him to come outside the room "Heh, how about if you pick the movie you want to watch first, I need to talk to Hunk in private for a sec". Nyma nodded and started reading the synopsis of each movie on the laptop.

Hunk got up from the floor and followed Lance outside. Lance closed the door and sighed. "Hunk. My man. My friend" He started. "Aha?" Hunk asked tilting his head a bit. "Why. Did you. Invite. Nyma!" He almost shouted pointing to the room.

"Wooou, wooou, Lance" He started. "A month ago you said she was cute and now that you actually have the chance to talk to her, you reject her?".

"No!, I'm not-I'm not rejecting her, it's just that... I dunno, I don't like her anymore" Lance said as an excuse while he played nervously with his fingers.

"Why?. You said that you were tired of being single, cause I'm with Shay and all of that. What made you change your mind?" He asked with arms crossed.

"I..." He started to respond 'Come on Lance!, he's your best friend just tell him already!'. "I..." He let out a sigh "You're right, I said that".

Hunk gave Lance a soft punch on the shouder "See!, that's the Lance flirty guy I know!" He opened the door again and whispered to Lance ear "Go get her!".

'This was going to be a very long night...'

 

<><><>

 

"Shiro!, I'm home!" Keith shouted and took of his jacket.

Shiro came walking to the entrance with the phone in hand "There you are!. I was about to call you".

Keith throw his jacket to the sofa and then himself "Well, I'm here".

Shiro took a sit next to him "Precisely. I have something to tell you".

"You broke up with you girlfriend that I don't even remember her name?" Keith asked.

"No!, on the contrary actually. And her name is Allura" Shiro looked at Keith with a smile "We are going to dinner tomorrow, the four of us".

"Uh... Shiro, I think that the whole engineering thing you studied didn't tought you nothing, because in case you didn't notice, we're three" Keith said sarcastically.

"Nope, we're going to be four; You, Allura, me and... Lotor i think it's his name" He said with a big sign of doubt in all his face. "What kind of name is Lotor?" Keith asked "Who's even this guy?".

"It's a friend of Allura, she says he's pretty cool, he likes motorcycles like you, he's smart, he's polite, oh! and he even has the same sexy English accent as Allura" Shiro said with excitement. "First of all, don't say the sexy English accent in public, second of all, do you think that I don't know what you are trying to do?". Shiro denied with the head "No idea what you're talking about". Keith rolled his eyes and stand up "I'm not stupid Shiro, I know you are trying to set me on a date". He crossed his arms. 

"Ok and what if I am?. Keith you're my little brother, even if we aren't actually related by blood, I love you and worry about you. You're 19 and you haven't dated anybody like in 3 years!" Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder "Do it for me, okay?. If you don't like the guy then you don't have to date him". Keith looked at Shiro and after a few second he sighed and denied with the head "I'm not gonna date him!. I'm just going to chat with him a bit, but only for you and Anura... or whatever her name was".

Shiro laughed "It's Allura and... I'm I sensing a hint of jealousy here?". Keith laughed "Jelousy?. What I'm feeling is sorry for the poor girl, she's dating a total nerd".

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Very funny Keith". 

 

<><><>

 

The movie credits started to roll down the screen. 'Gracias!, finally over!' Lance got up from the floor and yawned bringing his arms up "Great movie! But I think we should stop here and go to sleep". Hunk looked at him with suspicious eyes "What are you saying?, we should totally watch the next one!". Nyma got to her foot too and took Lance hand into hers "Come on Lance, just one more". 

Lance was actually a little tired, but he knew that Hunk was a smart guy and he obviously was already starting to suspect things. "Ok, alright... let's watch another one".

Nyma smiled and squished even more Lance's hand "Wait, could I have a moment alone with Lance before the movie starts?" She asked looking at Hunk.

Hunk nodded and gave them a smile "He's all yours". As soon as Hunk left the room, Nyma smiled at Lance with her hand still in his "Lance I like you, a lot actually and your friend Hunk told me you have some feeling for me too". 

'Thanks Hunk, thanks for ruining everything in a matter of three hours!' Lance scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I guess so". 'Oh my god I just told her I did like her, this is wrong, this is so wrong!' Lance tought of Keith, he knew this was wrong, this was cheating, but he also knew that Hunk will suspect, even Pidge will suspect when Hunk tells her 'Why can i just tell them for once in all?' Lance sighed and released Nyma's hands.

"Hey Lance" Nyma touched his shoulder "Do yo wanna go tomorrow to a movie night?. Just the two of us". 

Ok so there are some answers for this, only one is correct: a)Say no to Nyma and risk the fact that Hunk AND Pidge are gonna suspect of him, b)Tell Nyma yes and basically cheating on Keith on the process, even tought that if he explained to Keith, he would maybe support him a bit. c)Run away back to Cuba and take Keith with him.

Thousand of ideas were crossing his mind, but he knew the "right" one. "Tomorrow at 7?" The words slip out of his lips, he was screwed 'I'm a fucking idiot...'. Nyma's face light up with a bright smile on all her face "Tomorrow at 7 is perfect". Lance faked a smile and guided her to the door "Will clarify the details later" Lance said and opened the door. "Lance, wait" She closed the door once again and stand on her tip toes, planting a kiss in the cheek of Lance "Thanks for everything". She opened the door and left, leaving Lance with a sad face and full of regret.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1:23) Lance: Hey, I hope you still awake.

(1:26) Keith: I was you about to sleep.

(1:26) Keith: What's up?.

(1:27) Lance: I... have to tell you something.

(1:28) Keith: Eh, sure... is everything ok?.

(1:35) Keith: Lance?

(1:40) Keith: Guess you fell sleep.

(1:45) Keith: Definetly not awake.

(1:45) Keith: Good night Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance felt guilt, he couldn't bring up the words to tell the boy he loved so much, that he was going to date a girl tomorrow night because he couldn't build up the courage to tell his best friends that he's bi and he's dating a guy. He heard the phone buzz but he ignore it, he couldn't face Keith, he simply couldn't, he was going to keep this date a secret from him, obviously he wasn't going to kiss Nyma Or anything romantic, he would make sure that this "date" is more like a friends night out, simply friends. 

"Lance?" Asked Hunk in sleepy voice.

Lance was facing the ceiling of their room with sleepy open eyes "Yeah?".

Hunk yawned "Your phone is buzzing".

"It must be... some guy from my class asking for the homework again" Of course Lance knew who it was, Keith.

Hunk turned on the light and he sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes "Someone asking the homework at 2 a.m and TO YOU?!" 

"Ouch, thanks for the confidence my best friend" Lance sighed and grab his phone, looking through the text without opening "Yeah, just some random guy..." He pressed The silence button and closed his eyes.


	2. 2.

Lance has been avoiding Keith since yesterday in every sense; doesn't read his thousand of worried messages, takes longer routes to his classes on college because he's afraid of confronting his own boyfriend and of course, he avoided every call of Keith, which is already extremely rare for Keith to do a phone call.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(11:00) Keith: Lance please!, are you okay?!

(11:10) Keith: Lance!

(11:12) Keith: I'm worried sick and I haven't heard of you!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance looked at the text, more than 25 unread texts from Keith and 3 missed phone calls, he knew this was wrong, terribly wrong. Finally, after feeling the guilt raising to a point were he couldn't stand it anymore, he decided to talk to Keith in person, and he knew the perfect place for it...

 

**(2 months earlier)**

"Ok Hunk, this is it!. I'm going to find some cute chick in tonight's party!" Lance said with a smile full of confidence (even tought he has been rejected by many, many girls and even a cat). Hunk looked at his friend with doubt on his face "You said that last week on Rolo's party" He patted Lance shoulder "I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but... you've been rejected by a ton of girls in every party".

"That's because they don't see my full charm!".

"Lance, even your grandmas cat rejected you".

"Nieve didn't rejected me!, she just didn't saw my full cat charm".

"I'm not even gonna ask about the cat charm" Hunk said and gave a reassuring smile to his friend "But I'm sure tonight it's going to be the good night".

Lance throw Hunk his famous fingerguns and his flirty smirk "Totally".

Both were walking on direction to their dorm, luckily, Iverson, one of their teachers, missed class and they got out earlier. Hunk stopped abruptly and looked towards the library "You have to return the book!" He almost shouted "Today it's due date!"

Lance eyes open in horror "Maldita sea!, I'm not thinking of paying again for being late!, no señor!" He started looking through his backpack, he was almost certain that the book was there "Aha!" He said proud with the book in one hand and his half opened backpack on the other "You go to the dorm, i'll give the book back and then we can go to eat something".

"Actually..." Hunk scratched his head "I kinda promised Shay to go eat something after her classes, which is in..." He turn on his phone and looked to the hour "Half and hour".

"Oh..." Lance said in a disappointed tone.

Hunk made a sad face "Hey, I'm sorry, if you want maybe you can come with us..." He offered to his friend. Lance shook his head and smiled "No, no!, enjoy your afternoon with Shay, I'll... call Pidge and see if she's available to hang out". Hunk smiled with Lance "Thanks man, it really means a lot to me".

"Yeah, of course" Lance looked at the book in his hands "I... better go and give this book back". Hunk nodded "Yep, talk to you later".

Lance walked to the library "Tell me how was your date!". Hunk nodded and Lance opened the door.

 

The library was big, pretty big actually, originally it was just an old building on the Garrison campus, just a couple of years ago it was transformed into the monstruosity of building. Lance walked to the librarian desk which was empty, he stood there waiting for her return... awkwardly waiting, on the awkward sound of nothingness... 'Ok, i'll explore a little bit instead of standing here as an idiot'. He walked through the many halls full of books, he observed the many titles that there were on every shelf, each of them different. He walked past some students on their laptops, probably doing homework, but one of them... one of them catched his eye. He got a little bit closer and pretended that he was readind a book, he observed the peculiar guy on his laptop with his red headphones on.

The guy was probably his age; raven hair; pale skin; maybe a little emo, or at least antisocial, he was totally alone in the table; some cool bangs marking the shape of his face perfectly; simple clothes, just some jeans and a black T-Shirt along with a jacket and... is that?... fingerless gloves?. Lance continued to observe the guy, his spying was going totally okay, until...

The guy noticed, he looked at Lance's eyes with his big purplish violet eyes and he frowned, probably wondering who was his "secret" admirer. Lance was dying of shame, so he tought of plans: a)go and apologize to the guy, b)run away, c)go and flirt with the guy. 'Wait... what?' Lance blushed slightly, he actually found the guy quite attractive. The plan was decided, plan a)go and apologize to the guy.

Lance walked awkwardly to the table. "H-hey, sorry for staring at you like a creep" He apologized awkwardly.

The guy took off his headphones and looked at Lance with confusion "Sorry, what did you said?"

Lance swallowed nervously "I-I said I was sorry".

"For what?, staring at me like a total weirdo or thinking I was stupid enough for not noticing?" He asked with a mocking smile.

"Eh... the first one?" Lance answered and then reacted "I was just apologizing man!, relax geez...".

Keith rolled his eyes "Why were you looking at me?".

'Tricky question right there' Lance tought and looked at the boy again, he needed something, anything that seem out of place "I..." And then he saw it "The mullet...".

He looked at Lance extremely confused "What the fuck?, you were watching me because of my hair?" The guy asked extremely annoyed.

"Hey it's not my fault that you look like a rebel boy out from the 80's!" Lance shouted and someone made the typical 'shhh' of the library.

They guy sighed "Whatever..." He placed the headphones back to his head and completely ignored Lance.

"Rude" Lance murmured and left back to the librarian desk to return the book.

 

<><><>

 

The night came fast, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were on the party. Pidge didn't wanted to come, but Lance forced her so she can be his wingman or... wingirl?.

"This is so stupid..." She said annoyed.

"Oh, come on Pidge!, cheer up, the night is young!" Lance said trying to erase Pidge angry face.

"I don't care how young the night is Lance!, I dint wanted to come!" She shouted.

"Come on!, how many time have you been invited to college parties Pidge?" He asked, almost shouted because of the super loud music.

"None!, because I'm not even on college yet!" She answered even more angry.

"Exactly!, enjoy the moment!" Lance took Pidge hand and guided her to a table with food "Relax, eat something!".

Pidge crossed her arms "Give me the car keys, I'll wait for you guys in there".

"Ugh!, ok, here" Lance took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Pidge "Go home if you want, we'll find someone to give us a ride".

"Deal, see you guys tomorrow" She waved Lance goodbye and disappeared in the crowd.

'There goes my wing¡rl...' Lance tought and grabbed another drink of the table. Hunk waved at him and got closer "Hey man!, I've been looking for you!".

"Hey, I see you're having luck with your lady" Lance said pointing Shay with the head.

Hunk nodded "Shay is amazing" He looked at Lance in confussion "Where's Pidge by the way?".

"She left, so... better find a ride" Lance added.

"Don't worry, Shay brought her car" Hunk assured and gave a soft pat on the shoulder to Lance "Isn't that Nyma?" He pointed.

Lance looked at the direction Hunk pointed and saw the popular blond haired girl dancing with some other girls "Yep, that's Nyma".

Hunk pushed Lance slightly "Go talk to her!".

Lance nervously looked at Nyma "Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to her!" He placed his cup on a table.

"Good luck buddy" Hunk said squishing his shoulder.

Lance nodded and walked into her direction, he got closer, and closer, and.. "Hey Nyma!" He greeted her.

Nyma looked at him and smiled "Lance!" She launched forward to hug him "I'm so glad you came!".

Lance looked into her rosy violet eyes and he remembered something, no... someone, the guy from the library, he had violet eyes too, big and beautiful violet eyes that matched perfectly with his skin tone and raven hair 'Wait no!, focus Lance!'. Nyma grabbed Lance hands and started to move to the rhythm of the music, Lance followed her with his mind in other place, the library guy place. Lance released her hands "I'm going for another drink", Nyma nodded and continue dancing.

'Damnit Lance!, what's with you and that guy!'. He walked away from everybody, not even looking were he was going, he got out of the house and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and gave himself some time to relax before going back inside. He opened his eyes again and saw someone... 'Shit!'. The guy was there, not in the party but in a house next door, he seemed to be talking with someone, Lance stared at him again like a creep and yet again... the guy saw him.

"Fuck!" Lance cursed and waved at the guy without even thinking about it.

The guy, yes, that's how he called him; waved awkwardly at him and went back to talk with the person of the house.

"Shit!, what should I do?" He mumbled to himself and decided to wait, why?, not even himself was so sure of the reason. He stayed standing there totally alone, glancing sometimes at the guy.

After about 10 minutes, he waved goodbye to the person and walked to the road, not before looking at Lance once more.

'Just go talk to him'. Lance walked awkwardly to the guy direction and waved at him for the second time "Hey...".

"Hi" The silence took over the scene.

"So... heh, second time we met" Lance added for cutting the tension between the two of them.

"Yeah..." The guy answered.

"I'm Lance by the way" Lance introduced himself.

"Keith" The other one said.

And... the silence was back.

"You... want a drink?" Lance offered.

"I don't drink, alcohol doesn't mix well with my system" Keith answered.

"Why you say it?" Lance asked with a tiny laugh.

"The last time I drank, i actually ended up on the emergency room" Keith explained "I vomited no stop and passed out like three times".

"Ouch" Lance added "I don't drink a lot either" He pointed his red plastic cup "This is soda".

"Cool" Keith said and the awkward silence make its appearance.

"So..." Lance pointed the house behind them "You came to the party?".

"Pffft, in your dreams!. I hate parties" Keith answered and took a pair of keys out of his red jacket.

"Then... what are you doing here?" Lance asked looking briefly at the keys on Keith's hand.

"I came to return a book that my brother borrowed from his girlfriend" Keith answered "Because apparently, the guy doesn't have time for giving it himself".

Lance snorted to his cup "That sounds like a very lame excuse".

"That's exactly what I said" Keith added "I think they're fighting or something, apparently his girlfriend is mad because recently his hanging out a lot with another girl, Amura?, I don't rember her name".

"That most be complicated" Lance said while playing with the liquid inside his cup.

"Every relationship is hard" Keith said while he was playing with his keys.

Lance looked at Keith "And... are you... dating someone?".

Keith shook his head "Nah, not a big fan of relationships" He looked at Lance "How 'bout you?".

Lance turned briefly to the house and tought of Nyma for a second "I... not really".

Lance knew he was out of his mind, Nyma was waiting for him inside, Nyma!, the most popular girl of his generation!. But he was out here, talking with the emo mullet guy that he met a few hours ago on the library. Was he really so fascinated for this boy?.

"I gotta go" Keith said looking at his watch "Need a ride?".

Lance blushed slightly, 'Should I say yes?, I would totally be ditching Nyma but... am I ever going to have an opportunity like this with this guy again?' He tought and looked at Keith's keys 'I'm sure Nyma will understand, besides, I was going to need a ride anyway' Lance nodded "Sure, thanks" He left the cup on the trash can on the sidewalk and followed Keith.

Keith walked a few steps ahead of Lance, they got away from the house and Keith pointed a red motorcycle parked beside the sidewalk "There it is".

Lance swallowed nervously, he never in his life had ride a bike, it was practically forbidden on his house 'Shit...' Lance followed Keith to the side of the bike. Keith handed him a black helmet.

Lance doubted for a second all this 'Come on Lance!, don't chicken out now!' He gave a big breath and placed the black helmet on his head "C-cool bike" He said nervous for what he was just about to do.

Keith smiled "Thanks" He looked at Lance and noticed the nervous expression on his face "I'll go nice and slow because you're wearing my helmet and I only have that one" He sat on the bike and started it, turning the light on "Don't worry, I'm going to be careful so don't be so nervous".

Lance shook his head "I'm not nervous!, I'm just... surprised?".

"Whatever, you coming or not?" Keith asked.

Lance sat slowly behind Keith "O-ok, do I... hug you?" He asked felling the blush on his cheeks.

"Unless you want to fly away on the road..." Keith said followed of a laugh "Just hold on to my waist".

"Y-yeah, sure" Lance did as he was told. He put his arms around Keith's waist and blushed even more "Okay, r-ready".

Keith started moving and Lance hold him even harder. "Hey, seriously calm down".

"Just drive" Lance said annoyed.

Keith finally started driving, like he said, nice and slow. Lance was nervous to the limit, he saw the party and tought of Nyma 'Sorry Nyma, but I think I like a certain someone  a lot more'. Keith stopped at the traffic light. "Where do you want me to take you?" He asked.

"Oh!, back to the school dorms please" Lance answered.

"Alright then".

The light went green and Keith continue driving, but this time a little faster. Lance after a while, relaxed and enjoyed the ride, it was actually pretty nice, the cold night air in his face, the few cars in the streets, this was his favorite hour of the day, the most peaceful hour of the day.

Keith started slowing down, Lance felt sad because the ride was too short, after all, the school dorms were just a couple of blocks away. Keith parked in front of the door and turned off the bike "Here we are".

Lance got off the bike and placed the helmet on the seat "Thanks".

"Sure, it was nothing" Keith said and looked at the buildings of the dorms.

Lance turned around to see the dorms too and decided to ask Keith something "Where's your room?".

Keith turned around "I don't live in here, I don't like it".

"Then where do you live?" Lance asked curious.

"In my brothers apartment, it's not far from here and it's... better" He answered a little uncomfortable by the subject. "I go to the library every afternoon to do homework and study, then I go back home, my daily routine".

"Everyday?" Lance questioned.

"Obviously Saturday and Sunday no" He answered "That days I just chill at home or I dunno, play video games?".

"I live in the dorms with my best friend, we have a really good time, especially because we aren't being supervised by an adult 24 hrs" Lance added with a smile on his face "Maybe... if you want of course, you can come by someday and hang out with us".

Keith stayed quiet a couple of seconds and took a deep breath "Sure, thanks".

"Can I... can I have your number?" Lance asked trying not to blush.

Keith didn't answer, instead he got out his phone and gave it to Lance "Write you number and I'll write mine".

Lance gave Keith his phone and took Keith's, he created a new contact on Keith's phone and gave it back to him "There". Keith took the phone and gave Lance his back.

"Hot stuff?, are you serious right now?" Keith asked looking at the contact name Lance wrote on his phone.

"Yeah!, as the song!" Lance said with enthusiasm "You know, by Donna Summer?". Keith looked even more confused "Oh, come on!, you must at least heard the chorus".

"Eh... what?" Keith asked.

"Never mind, I totally should teach a bit of music later" Lance phone buzzed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(10:11) Hunk: Dude, where the heck are you?

(10:12) Lance: Sorry, I felt a little sick and came back to the dorms.

(10:13) Hunk: Oh, do you want me to go check on you?

(10:14) Lance: Nah, it's cool. Enjoy your night with Shay.

(10:15) Hunk: Ok, but let me know if you need anything.

(10:16) Lance: Yep, thanks man.

(10:17) Hunk: And by the way... 

(10:17) Hunk: Nyma asked for you, she's totally into you! I can feel it.

(10:18) Lance: (・ω・)b

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

To be honest, Lance wasn't really excited by Nyma asking for him, he felt much more excited when he talked to Keith in the front yard that when he was dancing with her.

"I gotta go, my brother is asking were am I" Keith said taking Lance out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I'll talk too you later?" Lance said praying in his head for Keith to say yes.

"Ok, sure".

Lance excitement exploded with him showing a big smile "Perfecto!".

"Was that Spanish?" Keith asked.

Lance nodded "Half Cuban my friend".

"Cool, I'm half Korean" Keith added.

"And you know something on Korean?"

"ye, hangug-eoleul malhal su" Keith said in Korean.

"I have no fricking idea of what did you just said".

Keith laughed "Also I can talk French, thanks to a stupid two year course I took with my brother".

"You and your bother seem pretty close".

"Nous sommes" Keith said in French.

"The hell... don't talk French, I'm being serious here!" Lance shouted annoyed.

Keith laughed "He's my step brother".

"Oh, should I ask?".

"Nah, not in the mood for telling that story". Keith waved at him and got on his bike. "Bye, Lance".

"Bye, Keith" Lance waved back.

'I'm totally going back to the library tomorrow' Lance tought with a smile on his face.

 

**(Present time)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(11:15) Lance: Hey, sorry for not answering.

(11:16) Keith: Lance!, where in the hell have you been?!

(11:17) Lance: I'll explain you all, can we meet in the library?

(11:18) Keith: Same place, same hour?

(11:19) Lance: You got it babe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance sighed watching his chat with Keith "Please don't hate me..." He murmured and walked in direction to the library.

 

 

**(1 month earlier)**

Keith and Lance had became really good friends, pretty close actually. Lance went every afternoon to meet Keith in the library, eventually, the became really close. Keith invited Lance to his brother apartment more than once while his brother wasn't home. Lance invited Keith to his dorm when Hunk wasn't around. Everyday was something like this: they hang out a while and then spent hours talking on texts, but today, today was going to be different. Lance developed even stronger feelings for Keith, always wondering where this awesome guy was his entire life, while Keith... oh geez, he was crazy for Lance, at first, he tought Lance was annoying, but then... man, who could resist his stupid blabbing in Spanish and that precious blue eyes. So this is it!. They come to the conclussion that it was time, time for saying the famous word out loud, "I love you".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(4:40) Keith: Hey, we have the apartment for ourselves till 9.

(4:41) Lance: Excelente!, i'll be there in 20 mins.

(4:42) Keith: See you in 20 then.

(4:43) Lance: ;).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance got up from bed and put on his jacket "I'm going out" He said to Hunk and took the keys of his friend car.

Hunk placed his book on the table and looked at Lance suspicious "And... where exactly are you going?".

"I dunno, shopping?, I'm tired of being just here lazing around" Lance was nervous as hell, Hunk already started to suspect since they stopped hanging out as much as they did before.

"Alright then, say hi to your girlfriend for me" Hunk got back to his reading and Lance blushed.

"The hell?!, I-I don't have a girlfriend!" He wasn't lying, he didn't had a girlfriend or... a boyfriend, yet.

"Yeah, yeah, I get you want to keep it secret, but someday I want to meet her" 

"Or him" Lance said in a really, really low voice.

"What did you said?".

"I said, I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!".

"Ok, ok, chill, just don't crash my car please" Hunk begged.

"That happened once!".

"Lance, you crashed into a fence for trying to avoid a cat!, that by the way, it was a plastic bag!".

"In my defense, it was dark and the plastic bag was moving" He looked at the hour on his phone and gasped "Gotta go!".

"Good luck with your date!".

"Ugh!".

 

<><><>

 

Lance drove to Keith's apartment as fast as he could, he wasn't planning on wasting a single minute of their time together. He reached a red traffic light and decided to rehearse his lines.

"So... Keith, the last month has been awesome and... you know, I tought maybe he could move to another level on this relationship".

Lance slapped his cheek "That sounds awful!".

He was having a crisis, two days rehearsing for this moment and he still hasn't found the right words to let Keith know about his super mega crush for him. The truth was that Lance wasn't only thinking about that, he was thinking also and even more, how was he going to tell his friends, his family, everyone!, that he was bi and (if everything goes well) that he has a boyfriend. He knew he was bi since middle school, how to forget his crush on the football team captain or that boy from last grade with amazing drawing skills, he was almost sure that's where he got his love for art, he was studying graphic design after all. But being bi also means liking girls, his first girlfriend was on kindergarten, although that was more as a game, his real first girlfriend was on high school, Michaela, the girl was awesome but something about her was... off, the last thing Lance heard of her after she broke up with him, was that she became incredibly depressed, he tried to help but she rejected him thousands of times, he still regrets not being able to help more.

Lance was lost in his thoughts, still thinking in how to tell Keith about his feelings. The light changed to green, only a square left...

 

<><><>

 

Keith was pacing around the apartment like crazy.

"Breath Keith for god sake!" His nerves were on top, he was going to tell Lance how he felt today, he needed to tell him.

Neither Shiro, Matt or Pidge knew about Keith's crush, they knew he was bi, but not about Lance, he's always been pretty shy about his relationships but in time, if everything goes as planned, he'll introduce Lance to them, his only family and friends, he wasn't very social.

"Lance... I-i, I... i" Keith let himself fall to the wood floor and sunk his head on his hands "Uuuugh!l stupid, stupid!".

Keith had a bit of social anxiety, this kind of things weren't his deal. He didn't get how he even had a boyfriend before (like 3 years ago), the guy was nice but he was a total different person around Keith, Keith hated that, so he broke up with him. When he gain confidence with a person, he could be pretty savage if they messed up with him.

A knock brought him back of his daily daydream "Fuck!, Lance!" He got up and run to his bedroom "Give me a second!" He brushed his hair a little and gave a big breath "You got this".

He ran to the door and opened it, Lance waved at him and Keith let him in.

"So... I brought the video games" Lance said raising the games.

"Cool" Keith tried hardly to suppress his nervous state. He sat on the couch and turn on the TV "Wich you wanna play first?".

"This are my friend video games and i really don't know a lot of videogames so... you pick".

Keith looked at the games and one caught up his attention "This one".

Lance took the game "Persona 5?, isn't this one player only?".

"Will take turns, I'm pretty sure you'll like it".

"Ok, great!. You start?".

"Newbys first" Keith joked.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny" Lance introduced the game on the console.

Keith watched him play, he was happy that he had more time to think about the confession, Lance was pretty amazed by the game and that meant at least an hour left for preparing.

Time passed and he only observed Lance played, he was getting the hang of the game and said like a thousand times that MC was very hot, the worst part is that he actually named him Klance, saying that it was a good combination of their names. Keith didn't blush at this at all *wink, wink*.

"Hey, wanna play?" Lance asked.

Keith looked at his watch, an hour went by "Nah, you continue playing".

"As you wish" Lance continue playing.

Keith was just sitting there killing his brain with thousand of good and bad scenarios when he confesses to Lance. 'Shit...'.

 

 

**(Present time)**

Keith looked at Lance's text, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't worried. First, his boyfriend doesn't talk to him, then he says that they should meet on their sacred place.

'This is why I don't like relationships...' Keith tought and started walking with his books on hand in direction to the library.

'What is worrying him?, it's obvious that something's wrong...' His mind was full of thousand of ideas of what was happening, bad sceneraios mostly, always paranoid...

"Uggggh" He looked to the floor and let out a big sigh "Damnit Lance..." He closed his eyes while walking, not focusing on the way or if he crashed with someone... 

**Crash!**

 

He crashed with someone. 

His books fell to the floor and he opened his eyes.

The guy that crashed with him, kneel and started picking the books up "Forgive me please, I was on a hurry" The guy said with an English accent.

Keith imitated his action and glanced at the guy; long white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall and probably older than him. "No, I wasn't looking where I was going".

The guy smiled and gave Keith his books "You looked frustrated" He stood up and offered his hand to Keith.

Keith took his hand and stood up too "I was just thinking".

"Bad situation?" The guy asked.

Keith looked at the floor for a second and sighed "I hope not".

The guy looked at his phone "Oh!, I'm sorry i must leave to my class".

"You're in last semester?" Keith asked.

The guy nodded "Yes, i suppose you're on first?".

Keith nodded "Yeah, actually I should go too".

"Nice meting you...".

"Keith" He finished for him.

"Nice meting you Keith, I hope we encounter each other again some other time" The guy waved at him and ran off the place.

"Sure, I guess?" Keith looked at the guy once more, he never told him his name.

He shrugged and continued his path to the library.

 

<><><>

 

Lance entered the library looking for Keith, he knew that Keith was the kind of guy who arrives earlier and hates to wait. Lance walked through the shelfs until he reached their table, the table where they met it was like a sacred place to Lance. Keith apperead from behind one of the shelfs.

Lance looked at Keith with a smile on his face, his boyfriend was everything to him.

"Hey" Keith said waving his hand.

Lance walked towards Keith and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Hi amor".

They both sat on the table looking at each other expectantly.

"So... is everything ok?" Keith was the first to talk.

"Y-yeah, well I mean... no, it's not okay".

Keith placed his hand on top of Lance's "What happened?".

"My... my friend" Lance swallowed nervously "Set me up on a date with a girl".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this work out for the happy couple?
> 
> Translations:  
> Korean Keith: yes, I know how to talk Korean  
> French Keith: Yes, we are


	3. 3.

"So, you mean that... you have a date?" Keith asked, still not processing what Lance said.

Lance nodded and swallowed "I-i was nervous to tell you, it's so wrong..." He placed his head in his hands without looking at his boyfriend "I'm so sorry, I-I can't do this, this is not fair for you...".

Keith stood up and embrace Lance from behind, placing his head on top of him and giving it a little kiss "Lance, it's okay, I get it".

Lance started crying silently "It's not".

"Lance" Keith kneeled down beside Lance and touched his knee "Look at me".

Lance was afraid, ashamed, he was being a stupid weak person right now, not even having the courage to see his own boyfriend in the eyes, not being able to reject a girl. Just doing harm along the way.

"Lance, look at me, please" Keith raised Lance from the chin. His eyes were red from the tears, Keith smiled softly at him at him and wiped away a tear "Don't cry, you look ugly when you do".

Lance laughed and touched his boyfriend hand "I know".

"Then why are you doing it, genius?" Keith gave another kiss on the forehead to Lance and stood up "Now, go to the date".

Lance eyes widened in surprise "W-what?, no!, never!".

"Lance, if you're not ready for telling your friends about you being bi, then you'll have to pretend".

"But what if she wants to kiss!?, or something!?".

"You won't obviously" Keith sighed "Listen, this-this is as hard for me as much as for you, but I'm willing to do this for support you until you're ready to tell the truth to your friends".

"B-but, Keith...".

"Shiro wanted me to go on a date with a guy too" Keith said, a sad expression on hi face "I said no, but he's still coming to dinner with us".

Lance jumped from his seat and grabbed his boyfriend shoulders "That's it!".

"What?".

Lance shook Keith's shoulders "Fake dating!".

"Huh?".

"Let's pretend we're actually dating this guys!" Lance exclaimed "That way, my friend will stop bothering me with dating and your brother will stop worrying about you being a forever alone!".

"Hey!, that's not..." Lance interrupted Keith with a kiss on the lips.

"The rules are: no kissing, no cuddling and absolutely no... you know, that".

Keith snorted "You're crazy, this is a bad idea".

"No it's not!, this will give me the enough time to tell everybody am bi AND it will take off the pressure on the subject of my friend!" Lance shouted and someone shushed them "What do yo think?" He whispered.

"I don't think this is a good idea Lance, I think we could just reject the...".

"Babe, I know you're just as tired as me of people pressuring the subject non stop" Lance pointed "Do it for me, okay?. That way I won't fell like shit for being the one having to pretend".

"You want me to pretend, so you don't feel guilty?".

"That sound awful, but... yeah, mostly because I don't want you to feel, I don't know, lonely?".

"Lance, I've been a loner since I have memory".

"Please Keith, amor por favor".

"And here we go with the Spanish...".

"I hate that you have to date another fucking guy instead of me, but please, just for a while" Lance begged and got to his knees.

People started murmuring in the surroundings, the scene looked like a proposal.

Keith blushed "Lance, get up".

"Not until you agree".

Keith sighed and kneeled down with Lance "I don't think it's going to work".

"Trust me!, I promise that in a couple of weeks I'll build up the courage!".

"Or maybe you could just do it  now?" Keith suggested.

"You know why I don't do it".

"I'm just saying, this would be a ton easier if you just let it go and say it".

"It's not that easy Keith!" Lance stood up and grabbed his things from the table "I'm not in the mood for this" He bolted out of the library.

"Lance, wait!" Keith sighed of frustration and mumbled "I'm such an idiot...".

 

<><><>

 

"How much do you know about relationships?" Keith asked to his friend, Pidge.

Pidge paused the video game and looked at Keith with confusion written all over her face "Huh?".

"Yeah, I mean... you know what, nevermind".

Pidge looked playfully to his friend "Why you ask?, is there someone special on your life?".

Keith rolled his eyes "Yesterday you called me a forever alone and know you think I'm dating someone?" He questioned 'Which I'm totally am, I think?' He said in his mind.

"You're pretty good looking, I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone" She blushed slightly.

"You think I'm good looking?".

Her face turned totally red "I-I didn't mean it like that, well I-I mean yeah, but you're not that good looking, I mean of course you are but what I'm trying to say..." Keith cut her off with a laugh.

"Ok, I get it, you're totally head over heels for me".

"What!?" She shouted and blushed even more than before "I-i never said that".

Keith laughed "I know, I'm just bothering you".

Pidge stayed silent for a couple of seconds until she swallowed and looked to the floor, her cheeks with a slightly shade of pink "What if I did like you?" She asked, not daring to see Keith in the eyes.

"That would be strange, I wouldn't expected it" He answered, totally clueless that Pidge was actually trying to confess her feelings. Keith has always been bad in this kind of situations, he didn't seem to comprehend this kind of sumbliminal messages people tend to send.

Pidge laughed slightly "Yeah... super strange" She cleared her throat and changed the subject quickly "You coming this weekend to my house right?".

"Yeah, obviously, it's your birthday".

"Yep, 17 finally" She said with a smile on her face.

"One more year and you'll be with me in college" Keith pointed "What do you plan on studying?".

"Mechatronic engineer probably".

"That goes perfectly with you" Keith looked at his phone, no messages from Lance and almost an hour away from the dinner with Shiro and his girlfriend, he sighed and stood up from the couch "Gotta get ready for the stupid dinner".

"Oh, right!" Pidge exclaimed "Shiro set you up with a guy, right?".

Keith nodded "Yep, but I'm not dating him, I said it was only going to be some chit chat and that's it".

"Why did you had to be into guys?" Pidge mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Keith asked while taking a water bottle of the fridge.

"Nothing!" She said quickly and jumped from the couch "I better get going, good luck on your date".

"It's not a date".

Pidge opened the door and rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever".

 

<><><>

 

Lance looked at his phone, expecting to see a text from Keith. He threw the phone to the bed and sighed.

"Stupid date" He mumbled and Hunk entered te room excited.

"Ready for your date!?".

Lance faked a smile, he wasn't going to hurt his friend feelings "Super!". He wasn't in the mood for pretending, just a few hours ago he had a 'fight' with Keith and that totally bring him down.

"Great!, you know what you're going to wear?" Hunk asked, sitting on his bed.

"I think I'm good with what I have on".

 

**Buzz Buzz**

 

Lance practically threw himself to the phone when he heard that sound.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(18:02) Keith: Hey, you okay?

(18:03) Lance: Yeah, r u?

(18:04) Keith: Yep, as long as you are.

(18:05) Lance: :3.

(18:06) Keith: You getting ready for your date?.

(18:07) Lance, Yeah, you?

(18:08) Keith: Unfortunately, yes.

(18:09) Lance: Good luck.

(18:10) Keith: Same.

(18:11) Lance: And Keith...

(18:11) Keith: ?

(18:12) Lance: I love you.

(18:13) Keith: I love you too, Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance sighed and grabbed the car keys "Ill better get going".

"Good luck man" Hunk said "I'm inviting Pidge over".

"Sure, you two doing a project?" Lance asked and he put on his jacket.

Hunk nodded "Yep, the most important project, we're building a robot from zero!".

"That's so cool!" Lance exclaimed "I have a friend that's good on bikes, maybe he can help".

"Pidge says she has a friend that's into all of that too, it might come in handy" Hunk pointed and gasped "You're gonna be late!".

Lance opened the door "Better get going".

"Enjoy your night!".

"Thanks" He got out and closed the door.

Before leaving, he lean on the door and sighed "Here goes nothing..." He murmured.

 

<><><>

 

Keith got to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet with Shiro and his girlfriend.

"I'm so late, Shiro is gonna kill me" He said to himself and laughed "Like if I cared".

He place the bike keys on his pocket and walked to the restaurant. A fancy man opened the door.

"Good evening sir" He greeted.

Keith looked all around the place searching for Shiro "Eh, excuse me. I'm looking for Shirogane Takashi?".

The man looked at the reservation book and nodded "Yes, he's here. I suppose you're the fourth person they're waiting?".

Keith was about to laugh, the guy was extremely correct "Yeah, that's me".

"Keith Kogane?".

Keith nodded. The man extende his arm "This way, please" He started walking. 

There were many people on the place, all dressed extremely well, in that moment, Keith was grateful that Pidge picked the suit and didn't let him wear the black t-shirt he wanted.

"There they are" The fancy man pointed.

Keith looked at the table, it was a round and with four chairs, he looked at Shiro, beisde him his girlfriend and beside her a guy with white hair, he couldn't quite see his face, but he knew that hair from somewhere.

He walked awkwardly to the table, Shiro saw him and waved "Hey!, we tought for a second you weren't coming".

Keith stood there akwardly "Yeah, sorry, there was traffic".

"The city can be very caothic sometimes" The girl said with her "sexy" English accent, like Shiro said yesterday and stood up "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Keith!".

Keith smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm Allura, in case your brother didn't mention it".

"It's great to meet you too Allura" Keith said.

The guy with the white hair was talking on his phone, Keith still couldn't see his face.

"Sit down, we have lots to talk about" Shiro said and pointed the chair beside him and the white haired guy.

"Okay, just let me..." The guy finally turned around. Blue eyes, white long hair, perfect factions and a pale skin. 'It's that guy I met earlier...' Keith thought.

"Keith?" The guy asked.

He waved akwardly "Hey, it's you".

The attractive male stood up, he was taller than Keith by almost a head, even taller than Lance. "We should properly introduce" He extended his hand "My name is Lotor, nice to finally meet you properly, Keith".

Keith shook his hand "Agree".

Lotor pointed the chair beside him "After you".

Keith nodded and sat on the chair "Thanks".

A waitress came and gave Keith a menu, another one came and placed the silk napkin on his legs at the same time he served wine.

"So... Keith, how's school?" Shiro asked.

Keith looked at the wine "I don't drink" He said totally ignoring what Shiro asked before.

"Why's that?" Allura asked curious.

"He's alcohol intolerant" Shiro answered for him.

"I didn't knew that was a condition" Lotor added.

"Neither us, we knew it when he ended up on the hospital for drinking a beer".

"I suppose it's kind of an intoxication?" Allura asked.

"Something like that" Shiro answered.

Keith closed his eyes "Ugh... don't bring that memory back".

Shiro laughed "Going back to my previous question. How's school?".

Keith took a sip of water "Boring, I just want to graduate and start living my life".

"What are you studying?" Lotor asked.

"Mechanical engineering" He answered.

"Oh yeah, Shiro told us you liked bikes" Allura pointed.

Keith nodded, the conversation was boring as hell for him, he tried to be polite but if he had the chance, he wouldn't be here anymore "What are you two studying?" He asked for continuing the conversation.

"I'm on my last year of medicine" Allura answered "I'm following my father footsteps".

"Me too, my dad owns a big firm of lawyers on New York, I'm studying law obviously" Lotor answered too "Are you following anyone footsteps?".

Keith looked at Shiro briefly and akwardly, he tought that Shiro commented them in that subject.

"Ah... well, eh... " Shiro tried to find a way to explain.

"No, I'm not" Keith interrupted him "My parents died when I was very young, I was orphan until I turned 8 and the Shirogane's adopted me" He told the whole story, not wanting anyone to ask questions.

Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Turning the situation incredibly awkward, until...

"You have mesmerizing eyes, Keith" Lotor pointed trying to break the tense ambient. But obviously, this was the worst way to do it.

'Is this guy... flirting with me?' Keith thought and blushed slightly, many other persons have told him the exact same because of his peculiar eye color, but only one said it with the intention of flirting, Lance. "Thanks".

"A peculiar color indeed" Lotor said again with a smile "They match perfectly with your hair".

Keith's eyes widen.

 

**(Three weeks ago)**

 

He and Lance were on his brother apartment, both laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm so tired I could sleep here" Lance said and turned around to face Keith.

Keith was still looking at the ceiling "You can't".

Lance sighed "I know".

They stayed in silence until Lance brushed away Keith's bangs from his boyfriend face "You should be illegal" He said.

Keith rolled to face him "What?".

Lance laughed "Because you're too pretty to be legal".

Keith rolled his eyes "You're so bad at this".

"Hey!, that was one of my best lines" Lance complained and laughed "But yeah, I know I'm not the best at this".

Keith smiled and took his hand, intertwining his fingers.

With his other hand, Lance brushed his finger soft against Keith cheek "But seriously, you're too pretty".

Keith blushed slightly and sat on the bed "Don't be like this, you know I get awkward".

Lance imitated the action, one of his hand still grabbing Keith's "I love when you get awkward" He pointed "And you're my boyfriend, so that's my job".

"I hate your job".

"It's you job too". 

"Yeah, but I don't embarras you" Keith said.

"That's what you think, you make me blush every time!" Lance shouted.

"How do I do that!?".

"Just by existing babe, that's how you do it" Lance answered.

Keith blushed, his face totally red "You're so annoying..." He turned around to not have to face his boyfriend.

Lance placed his hand on Keith's cheek, forcing him to look at him. Keith blushed harder and tried to hide his face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen" Lance pointed "The match so well with you hair and your skin tone".

Keith blushed even more than before, face completely red "I...".

"You're beautiful" Lance said as the final touch.

Keith didn't knew what to say, he wasn't a man of words but more of actions. He placed his hand on top of Lance and reached over for a kiss on the lips. And that was probably, one of their best kisses they ever had.

 

**(Present)**

 

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asked "You spaced out for a while".

Keith cleared his throat "Yeah, i-i suddenly remembered I had to do something" He stood up "Excuse me, I have to make a call".

He walked out of the restaurant, he knew exactly who he was going to call, the one and only... Lance McClain, his stupidly adorable Cuban boyfriend. He searched through his contacts for Lance, it's a good thing he changed it almost immediately after Lance named himself "Hot stuff", that by the way, is one of Keith's favorite songs now.

 

<><><>

 

Lance arrived to the cinema, Nyma was already waiting for him in front of the entrance, she saw him approaching and waved "Lance!".

Lance faked a smile and got closer "Hey, sorry for being late".

"Yeah... you're late for almost 20 minutes" She said "The movie already started".

"I'm so sorry, I really lost track of time!" He apologized and it was true, he did lost track of time, mostly thinking about Keith.

"Don't worry, maybe we could go for something to eat?" She suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Even tought Lance didn't want to date Nyma, she's still a good girl and he already felt bad enough for leaving her waiting "I invite" He said with a smile.

"Where do you suggest?" She asked intertwining their hands together.

"I know a really comfy cafe just a streets from here".

"As you wish Lancey-Lance" She said with a laugh.

"H-hey!, no one calls me that except myself and..." Keith, he tought of Keith.

"And... me!" She shouted getting him out of his thoughts.

Lance blinked a couple of times and nodded "Y-yeah, you".

Nyma smiled with her eyes and started walking "Take us there".

"As you wish".

 

Both walked at a normal pace down the street, people was walking too, the street lights giving the place a much more cozy touch. Nyma talked to Lance about how she was tired of school, he only answered with nods and some other random comment about it, he wasn't trying to be rude, but he could only imagine him and Keith walking down this street, his day dream of the day was them walking holding hands, Keith admiring the lights and Lance just guiding him through his favorite places, he just wanted to see that smile he love so much, Keith's.

They arrived at the cafe named _"Altea"_ , Lance opened the door to Nyma and got in after her.

The place was owned by a energetic man with orange hair and mustache, his name was Coran and Lance was one of his favorite clients.

"Lance!, my boy!" The man shouted with his English accent "You finally come again after all this time!".

"Hey, Coran!" He waved "I came here last week".

"Oh, I know, I know" Coran looked at Nyma "And who's the beautiful lady?".

"Coran this is Nyma, Nyma this is Coran" He introduced them.

Nyma shook his hand "Nice to meet you sir!, we're on a date actually".

Coran played with his mustache "And what happened with Kei...".

Lance placed his hand on Coran's mouth and laughed "You're so funny Coran!, could you gave us you best table on the house?" He asked changing the subject.

He took off his hand "Eh, yes of course" He pointed a table next to the window where you could see the street and it's beautiful lights "That's our best table".

Nyma walked to the table and before Coran could follow her, Lance whispered in his ear "Don't mention Keith, i'll tell you all later".

Coran nodded and walked to the table alongside Lance.

"Thanks for the table, Coran".

Coran nodded and gave a menu to Nyma "Here, my young beautiful lady!, there's some things low in fat!".

 "Coran!" Lance shouted.

Nyma laughed "I'm not on a diet".

"Hey, Coran" Lance interrupted Coran before he could say something else "I need to tell you something".

Coran nodded "Of course!, follow me" He guided Lance to the back of the counter "What happened my boy?".

Lance sighed and placed his hand in his jacket pockets "Love Coran, love is what happens".

"It has something to do with the boy Keith, doesn't it?".

Lance nodded "Yeah...".

Coran was Lance only friend that knew about him being bi and dating Keith. The reason of this is because Coran catch him being angsty about Keith once, Coran helped him come up to his feelings and gave him the courage to declare his feelings to Keith.

"And who is she?" Coran asked pointing Nyma, who was still reading the menu.

"That's a very long story, everything started a day ago..." Before he could say more, his phone start ringing, the default IPhone ringtone. Lance took out his phone and his eyes widen at the name "It's Keith!".

"Pick up!, i'll keep company to the girl in the meantime!".

Lance run out of the store and picked up the call "Keith?".

 _"Hey, sorry if I interrupted your date"_ Keith apologize.

"No, no, it's okay. It was very boring actually" Lance scratched the back of his head "Are you okay?".

The silence filled the other line for a couple of second _"Y-yeah, it's just that I..."_ Keith sighed _"I miss you Lance"._

Lance felt tears forming in his eyes "I miss you too amor".

_"I want to see you, right now"._

"Me too, more than anything".

 _"What about if we met in the park after our stupid dates?"_ Keith suggested.

Lance laughed "It's a deal".

_"See you there, hippo"._

"Aaaaaw!, you just pet name me as your favorite animal?".

_"Forget about it, you just ruined it"._

"No, no!, come on, it's cute!" Lance said with a smile on his face "You'll be my shark now".

It could be his imagination, but Lance swear he heard Keith trying not to laugh.

_"Ok, I'll change your contact name to hippo"._

"And you'll be shark".

Keith took a big breath _"I better head back in"._

"Yeah..." He saw Nyma talking with Coran "Me too".

_"I love you, Lance"._

Lance blushed, he was thankful that Keith wasn't there to see the mess on his face "I-I love you too, Keith".

With that, they ended up the call.

"I really love you..." Lance said looking to the night sky.

 

<><><>

 

Keith got back to the table, everyone was already eating their plates.

"Sorry, I really had to make that call".

Lotor smiled at him with his perfect white teeth "No worries, Shiro was telling us about your bike".

"He's a great driver" Shiro added.

Allura smiled at Shiro and place her hand in top of his.

Keith noted the action and for the hundred time on the night, he tought of Lance: his stupid smile, his small blue eyes, his perfect brown hair...

"Keith?" Lotor asked and as Allura, he placed his hand on Keith's.

Keith reacted to the action, looking at Lotor's hand on his "Yeah?" He asked, trying to be polite but still bothered by Lotor's action, this felt wrong.

"You okay?".

"Yes, I'm just tired" He excused himself "I stay up all night very often".

"I see, don't worry, will leave soon".

Keith nodded and started eating his dinner, Lotor take off his hand not before giving him a warm smile.

'Shit...' Keith tought 'This guy is going serious'.

 

<><><>

 

An hour passed, Lance and Keith finished their dates extremely tired, pretending to actually be interested was very exhausting. After dinner, Keith told Shiro that he needed to return something to a guy from his class and that he would go back to de apartment later, Shiro didn't pay a lot of attention to what his brother said, he was very concentrated on Allura, Keith didn't blame him, he would probably be the same if Lance was here.

Keith got to the park as fast as he could, it was late and very few people were in there. The place was dark, the few lights barely illuminating the park. He run to the usual place where Lance liked to be, a bench in front on the artificial lake, according to him, the place was peaceful and perfect for him to draw.

Lance was in fact there, observing the lake, the poor light illuminating his face and giving his eyes a soft color blue mixed with tones of yellow. Lance saw Keith approaching and couldn't help to smile.

Keith sat beside his boyfriend "Hi, you been waiting a lot?".

"Nah, like 15 minutes" Lance grabbed Keith's hand "How was your night?".

Keith loved the warm touch of Lance soft hands, it was comforting "Boring, I felt like a five year old on a dinner full of adults" He placed his head on Lance shoulder "Do you think it's going to work?".

Lance placed his head on top of Keith's "You mean all of this?".

"Yeah...".

"I hope, if we follow the rules, I think we can do it" Lance gave a kiss on his boyfriend head "I'm sorry for making you do this".

Keith closed his eyes "Don't be".

"Just a couple of weeks" Lance assured.

"Just a couple of weeks" Keith repeated with a tone of tiredness on his voice.

They stayed like that for a while until they almost fell asleep.

"We should get going" Lance said standing up from his place.

"Yeah" Keith imitated his action.

"But first..." Lance gave a kiss on the lips to Keith, Wich the other one returned at the instant.

"Great thing to end the night, hippo".

Lance laughed and pulled Keith by the hand "Shut up shark".

 

<><><>

 

Before getting back home, Keith left Lance in the school dorms. He was dead tired, so when he get home, he went straight to bed. Shiro was already sleeping, that didn't surprise him a bit.

Keith checked his phone before sleeping, he had unread messages from three chats, he opened first the Shiro one:

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(11:45) Shiro: You heading home soon?

(11:50) Shiro: Keith don't ignore me.

(11:52) Shiro: I'm getting worried now.

(11:55) Shiro: Keith!

(11:57) Shiro: You're ignoring me, I'm going to sleep now, lock the door when you get home please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next he opened Lance chat:

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(10:35) Hippo: I changed our names!

(10:38) Hippo: Welp, I leave you to your night, Shark.

(10:40) Hippo: :P

(10:41) Hippo: Joke, <3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Finally he opened Pidge chat:

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(12:03) Pidge: I know you're awake.

(12:04) Keith: Barely.

(12:05) Pidge: I'll be quick then.

(12:06) Pidge: Remeber that project I talked you about?.

(12:07) Keith: The robot one?

(12:08) Pidge: Yep, i need your help.

(12:09) Pidge: Think you can come tomorrow to my house?

(12:10) Pidge: We need your help for building the structure of the robot.

(12:12) Keith: Sure, hour?

(12:13) Pidge: Around 5 and 6.

(12:14) Keith: Ok, I'll be there at 5:30.

(12:15) Pidge: Thanks!, could you bring these parts?

(12:16) Pidge: _*Archive send*_

(12:18) Keith: Yep.

(12:19) Pidge: Thanks X2.

(12:20) Pidge: I'll let you sleep now.

(12:21) Pidge: Good night.

(12:22) Keith: See you tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With that, Keith fell sleep, not imagining what will happen tomorrow...


	4. 4.

"Huuuunk!" Lance said while laying in his bed "I'm sooo boooored!".

Hunk was packing some things on his backpack "Sorry buddy, I'm busy".

"You're going to Pidge house?".

"Yes, Pidge asked her friend for help on the project, so we're planning on advancing a lot today".

"Uh!, can i come?" Lance asked as he stood up from bed.

"Sure, I guess. Maybe you could help with the design of the robot?" Hunk pointed and packed his laptop on the backpack "I feel that I'm missing something...".

 

**Buzz, buzz**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(16:30) Nyma: Hey Lancey!

(16:31) Nyma: R u doing something today?

(16:33) Lance: I'm going to a friends house to help them with a project.

(16:34) Nyma: Cool, can i come?

(16:34) Nyma: I'm kinda bored.

(16:35) Nyma: And I totally wouldn't mind some time with you...

(16:36) Lance: Okay, we’ll pick you up in 10.

(16:37) Nyma: Perfect! <3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance sighed "Nyma is coming with us" He said, totally not happy with the idea.

"That's good, you'll get to spend time with her" Hunk pointed and grabbed the car keys "Let's get going".

 

<><><>

 

Hunk drove them to Pidge house. The place was far from college but no one was going to deny that her house was actually incrediblybig and pretty, just the typical suburban wood house with a big front yard and a fancy porch.

Lance got out of the car, Nyma following right behind. He was at least happy that he got to do something on his weekend. He wondered what was Keith doing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(17:04) Hippo: Hey babe!

(17:05) Hippo: What you doing?

(17:06) Shark: Hi

(17:07) Shark: Right now I'm buying some things for a friend.

(17:08) Hippo: I'm hanging out with my friends.

(17:09) Hippo: ^3^

(17:10) Shark: Gotta go, talk to you later Hippo.

(17:11) Hippo: <3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pidge heard them coming and opened the door "Hey!" She approached Hunk and helped him carry a box full of tools "I see you brought company".

"Hellou Pidgeon" Lance waved at her.

Pidge rolled her eyes "Don't call me Pidgeon, noodle" She joked. Pidge named Lance noodle because of his thin complexion.

"I know, I'm delicious as a noodle".

Nyma laughed "I'm Nyma by the way".

Pidge smiled at her "I'm Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge" She walked to the door and pushed it opened with her feet "Come on in".

The group followed her inside. The house was very common, two floors, a living room, a dinning room, a kitchen and probably another useless room somewhere.

"Will work on the living room" She said and guided them to the room. 

"You have a beautiful house" Nyma complimented.

"Thanks, it's not the big deal, but still, thanks" Pidge let the box fall to the ground and then herself "Get comfortable, it's going to be a long afternoon".

"Let me correct you, it's going to be a long full of fun afternoon" Hunk said, sitting on the couch and taking out his computer.

"You wish” Lance said.

"The good thing is that my parents aren't home, so... we have the place to ourselves!" Pidge said with enthusiasm "We can order pizza and if we have spare time, watch a movie".

Lance nodded and sat on the floor with Pidge "I like that idea".

Nyma sat beside him "Diddo".

Hunk gave the computer to Pidge "And where's this friend of yours?".

Pidge started typing "He should be here soon" She blushed slightly.

Lance noticed it and instantly started making comments about it "You like the guy?".

Pidge blushed harder "No!, no I..." She sighed and pushed her glasses up "Ok, I'm going to confess something, but you have to promise not to make any stupid comments about it".

"Spill it!" Lance shouted.

"I... I do have this little thing for him" She admitted "But he's not actually a lot into girl, so I just, deal with it".

"He's gay?" Nyma asked.

"I dunno, he dated some girls a couple of years ago but I'm pretty sure he’s more into guys now" Pidge answered.

"Or... maybe he's bi?" Lance suggested, trying to see their reactions to it, after all, he is bi too.

"I don't know, I think he doesn't have any preferences" She took a big breath "Besides, he's dating someone, or something like that".

"Guy or girl?" Hunk asked.

"Guy" Pidge answered "They went on a date yesterday".

"I totally support LGBT" Nyma pointed and placed her head on Lance shoulder.

Before anyone could say something else, the doorbell ringed.

"Shit!, he's here!" Pidge cursed on got to her feet "And remember, not even a word implying my crush towards him" She walked to the door.

Lance was excited to see the guy, if Pidge liked him, he was probably as geek as her, probably super smart. But of course, things never go as someone may think...

"Everyone, this is Keith, Keith, everyone" Pidge said.

Lance turned around to see the guy and his eyes widen in surprise...

 

<><><>

 

Keith ringed the doorbell and waited for Pidge to open, he had a bag full parts for the robot and the phone on the other.

The door finally opened, Pidge received him with a smile "Hey".

"I brought the things" He said pointing the bag.

"Great, thanks" She opened the door and let him in "Everyone is on the living room".

Keith followed Pidge.

"Everyone, this is Keith, Keith, everyone" Pidge announced.

Keith was about to say something when he saw... "Lance?" He asked aloud without even realizing it.

Lance blinked a couple of times "H-hi, Keith" He said clearly surprised.

Keith turned to see the girl beside him, her head was on his shoulder 'So that's Nyma...' He thought. Lance noticed that Keith saw Nyma on his shoulder and tried to move.

"You know each other?" Pidge asked.

"Ah, yeah, we eh..." Lance started without an idea of what to say.

"We met in the library, we talked sometimes" Keith finished for him and Lance nodded in agreement.

"Really?, what a coincidence!" Hunk said "I'm Hunk".

"And I'm Nyma" Nyma said, finally getting her head off of Lance shoulder.

Keith smiled at her, Lance couldn't quite say if it was a friendly smile or a I'm just pretending smile.

"Uh... we should start working" Hunk pointed.

Keith started working beside Pidge, glancing at Lance every minute. Lance was nervous as shit, not only his boyfriend was here, interacting with his friends but also is the girl he's pretending to like, oh and also, Pidge has a crush on his boyfriend and apparently they have been friends all this time!?, this was way too much to process in 10 minutes...

"So... how do you and Keith know each other?" Lance asked Pidge in seek of answer one of the millions of questions he had.

Pidge shot him a death stare, Lance just realized he's breaking the promise of no stupid comments, oh poor Pidge... if she only knew that Keith is gay as hell...

"Matt and his brother were friends since middle school, our families became really close and we hang out, we've known each other since kids" She answered while typing some codes on her laptop.

Keith only nodded and cleared his throat "And... are you and Nyma, dating?".

Before Lance could answer, Nyma shouted for him "Totally!".

"Oh, you-you make a good couple" Keith said with obvious anger on his voice tone.

"How about you?, you dating someone?" Lance decided to ask.

"No" His boyfriend answered, with a cold tone, he was annoyed.

"What about the guy and the date of yesterday?" Pidge asked.

"It wasn't a date and I haven't talked to the guy since yesterday dinner, so no, I'm not dating anyone" He said even more annoyed and glancing at Lance.

Lance could swear he saw a little smile on Pidge face.

"Do you like girls or boys?" Nyma asked all of a sudden.

"Nyma!" Lance scolded her "You're not supposed to ask people that out of nowhere!".

Keith laughed "It's okay, I'm not afraid to talk about that" Ouch, he was referring to Lance obviously "And about the question, I don't have any preferences, but I think I'm a little bit more into guys".

"But you would date a girl?" Hunk asked.

"Depends".

"On what?" Pidge asked.

"Lots of things, I'm still a little bit more into guys though".

"Wait, wait, wait" Lance stood up in front of Keith "You're bi!?".

Keith stood up grinning to face Lance "I don't know, are you?".

Lance blushed and shocked his head "N-no!".

"Pffft!, Lance?, Bi?" Hunk said with a laugh "This guy is so into girls that it's worrisome".

Lance faked a laugh "Y-yeah...".

"Ok, enough with the talk, let's get to work!" Pidge exclaimed.

 

The next hours went fast, everyone was working on the project. Pidge and Hunk were discussing about the code and the robot functions, Nyma and Lance were doing some sketches for the robot design and Keith was starting to build some parts for the robot.

Someone opened the door, they weren't expecting anyone, so Pidge totally ignored it.

"Heya!" Matt shouted from other room "Anyone home?".

"Shut up!" Pidge shouted as a response, totally focused on her laptop, lights dancing on her glasses.

"Hey Pidgey!" Matt shouted again and came to the living room "Hey Keith!" He said.

"Hi" Keith only said, also focused on his task.

"And hello to other Pidge friends".

"Hey" They said on unison.

Seeing that no one was paying him attention, he turned around "Bye people" He said and leaved.

"Ok, that's it, I'm done!" Pidge said, leaving the laptop on the table "It's late, so that's it for today".

"Finally..." Hunk said and closed his eyes "I'm super tired man".

"Diddo" Lance said in agreement.

A phone suddenly started ringing, Keith stood up, it was his phone.

"Hello?" He said with confusion, probably a wrong number.

Lance watched him completely focused on him, he felt guilty for being with Nyma.

"Oh, hi Lotor" Keith finally said, recognizing the person on the other line "I-i don't know...".

'Lotor!?' Lance thought, why was this stupid guy calling his boyfriend!?.

"Tomorrow would be better".

'Tomorrow!?, tomorrow what!?' Lance head was exploding.

"Yeah, i'll wait for you".

It was an invitation, Lance knew it, he simply knew it.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, bye" Keith ended the call and sighed.

"Was that a date?" Lance asked aloud.

"Yeah, something like that" He took his bike keys "I should probably go, it's late and Shiro hates that I drive this late".

"Shiro dad mode on" Pidge joked "Thanks for coming".

Keith smiled at her "Yeah, no worries".

Pidge blushed slightly and Keith waved goodbye to everyone "Bye".

"Drive safe" Hunk said.

"Bye" Nyma said.

Lance stood up "Eh, i need to go to the bathroom".

"The door beside the stairs" Pidge indicated.

Lance nodded and glance slightly at Keith, making a sign for them to meet there. Keith walked to the front door, Lance following him a couple of steps behind. He grabbed Keith's arm and pushed him inside the bathroom with him.

"The hell!?" Keith said annoyed.

Lance covered his mouth "Shhh".

Keith moved Lance hand "Why are we here?" He whispered.

"What was all that about Lotor?" Lance asked.

Keith sighed "He asked me on a date".

"And you said yes?".

"What was I suppose to say!?, no sorry, I'm just pretending because of my boyfriend insecurities!" He whispered.

Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders "You know why I'm doing it, Keith!".

"It's ridiculous!" Keith said and took off Lance hands of his shoulders.

"Whatever, I'm not entering to that discussion again" Lance said and crossed his arms "But why did you accept?".

"That's exactly what I should be asking you, why did you accept in the first place the date with that girl!?".

Lance eyes widen "I..." Keith was right, absolutely right, he was in no position to be angry "I'm sorry".

Keith took a big breath "It's ok, just forget it".

"Keith, I...".

Keith opened the bathroom door "I gotta go" He left the room without listening to Lance.

And in that moment... Lance heart broke in a million pieces.

 

<><><>

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1:30) Pidge: Hey, can i ask you something?

(1:31) Lance: Spill it.

(1:32) Pidge: Do you think that I should...

(1:36) Lance: You should....?

(1:40) Lance: Pidge!?.

(1:44) Lance: ...

(1:46) Pidge: I'm sorry, I got nervous.

(1:47) Lance: Why?, it's me, Lancey-Lance!

(1:48) Pidge: That doesn't give me any confidence.

(1:49) Lance: Just say it.

(1:50) Pidge: Do you think I should tell Keith I like him?.

(1:55) Pidge: Lance?

(1:56) Lance: Idk, r u sure?

(1:57) Pidge: No!, that's why I'm asking you.

(1:58) Lance: Idk Pidge, I think it's to soon.

(1:59) Pidge: Ok, thanks.

(2:00) Pidge: Good night.

(2:01) Lance: Bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance sighed, he totally forgot about Pidge crush on Keith. He was about to sleep when he got a text from Keith.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(2:04) Shark: You awake?

(2:05) Shark: Probably no.

(2:06) Shark: I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

(2:06) Shark: About what happened today, i was angry because you were with Nyma.

(2:07) Shark: I was stupid and reacted really bad.

(2:08) Shark: So, I'm sorry for everything I said. You know I don't meant any of it.

(2:09) Shark: I should probably let you sleep.

(2:10) Shark: Good night.

(2:11) Shark: I love you <3.

(2:13) Hippo: I love you too, stupid shark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

<><><>

 

The next day came rather fast, Keith hated afternoons so much sometimes.

"You're heading to your date?" Shiro asked with a grin in his face, clearly happy about his brother date.

"It's not a date, he just invited me to an art exhibition" He grabbed his red hoddie and opened the door, keys in hand "I'll be back in a couple of hours".

"Take care" Shiro said "And say hi to your new boyfriend for me!".

"Shut up Shiro" He got out of the house and saw a message from Lance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(17:09) Hippo: Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you to enjoy your "date".

(17:10) Shark: I'll try, but I don't think I'll like it.

(17:11) Hippo: As emo as always.

(17:12) Shark: Oh shut up Beyonce fanboy.

(17:13) Hippo: Beyonce is the queen!.

(17:14) Shark: Good bye, Lance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith drove to the art gallery with a smile on his face, maybe he and Lance discussed sometimes, but in the other hand, he loved him so much and actually he couldn't imagine his world without his constant stupidity and cheesy stuff.

 

<><><>

 

"You seem happy" Hunk pointed at Lance, who was looking at his phone with a smile.

"Happiness is a beautiful emotion my friend".

"Yeah okay, but why are you so happy?" His friend asked.

"I don't need a reason, I'm simply happy" Lance answered, the reason of his smile being Keith "Hey, Hunk...".

"Hmm?" Hunk questioned while typing in his laptop.

"What do you think of the guy Keith of yesterday?" He asked, trying to sound rather casually and not suspicious.

"He seems cool, why?".

"No reason, I was just curious of your opinion".

 

**Buzz buzz**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(17:30) Nyma: Hi!

(17:30) Nyma: I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies?.

(17:32) Lance: Sure, when?

(17:33) Nyma: In half an hour?.

(17:34) Lance: Deal, see you there.

(17:35) Nyma: Great!, love you!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Both boys now has a date to attend, how will things come out?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked part one of this fic, it's actually my first one and English is not my first language (It's actually Spanish, so expect a lot of Spanish lines on the fic) so forgive me if I have an awful grammar.  
> Every comment, kudos and bookmark are highly appreciated!.  
> Thank you and I hope to post next chapter in a few days!  
> Chau!.  
> <3


End file.
